


It's Only Hello, Hello, No Goodbye

by nunaseaweed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: Fifteen demigods who thought they could finally take a break are proven wrong when given yet another quest. The Seven, Thalia, Nico, Will, Calypso, The Stolls, Katie, and Reyna make someone's old foe their new one and explore the world of wizardry created by Hecate while doing so. Impressions are made. Friendships are formed. Long kept family secrets are revealed. They've done titans, they've done giants. But wizards, are new.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Author's Note

Dedicated to my sister 

**Don’t sue me:**

None of these characters belong to me. They belong respectively to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. Only the plot belongs to me.

**Author’s note:**

I know this is super cringy because like everyone does it but it was actually the first idea I had for writing and I really want to write it so DON’T YELL AT ME BECAUSE IT’S NOT THE MOST ORIGINAL IDEA EVER

k rant out the way

Title - Louis Tomlinson,  _ Only the Brave _

**Notes:**

-forget about The Trials of Apollo, he’s off doing his own thing alone and having fun, he might show up, I don’t know yet

-can we just like, forget Camp Jupiter? Like it’s mentioned but like don’t come at me if I give them new praetors and stuff

-I super duper suck at prophecies so my prophecies are actual shit. 

-I didn't write a song for the sorting hat because I’m lazy

-Fred didn’t die because the Stolls and the Weasley twins are a team that MUST happen.

-I might change the title

-cussing


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel ducked behind a tree. She heard footsteps from across the creek and tried to slowly sneak around them to the next tree. But it was too late. She got hit and fell to the ground.

She opened her eyes to the Stolls standing three feet away laughing. Annabeth was behind a tree not too far away from them. She winked at Rachel, and they ambushed the brothers with snowballs.

"Shit! Run," Connor screamed as he dragged Travis through the woods. Annabeth and Rachel followed, eventually, Reyna and Katie joined them. The Stolls ran into the open where Piper and Hazel were waiting for them. Calypso emerged from the trees right as the Stolls gave in.

A cry came from the woods. "Dude, come on they're gonna win," Leo yelled.

"Says the boy who just dropped out of the fight," was Calypso's answer.

"Really Caly? You weren't supposed to tell them." Leo walked over and helped Connor and Travis up. Piper herded them into the circle drawn in the snow where Will and Frank waited.

The girls were doing much better in the sixteen-person snowball fight that Jason had started by creating a mini snowstorm. With Thalia dragging her brother into the circle, Nico and Percy were the only boys still out there.

Annabeth turned towards the beach, where she knew Percy would be. But before she could go after him, the snow falling around her stopped falling. She chuckled to herself. Being able to control water in different stages was something she and Percy had been working on for a while. He had gotten snow down, but still had a little trouble with ice and had gotten nowhere with steam.

"Percy, we agreed not to use powers. Leo didn't make any catapults and Nico didn't shadow travel, so you have to follow the rules too." The snow resumed falling around her.

Percy stepped out from behind a tree and pouted, "But Piper charmspeaked earlier."

Piper smirked, "If I was charmspeaking, you would be in the circle right now."

Percy shrugged as Thalia came out from the trees again, with Nico slung over her shoulder.

"I can carry myself, Thalia," he was saying as he struggled.

"Yeah well, you're slow, and I don't trust you not to shadow travel," was her answer as she dropped him into the circle by his boyfriend. "Ready to give up Percy?"

Before Percy could say anything, Chiron galloped over to them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but, Rachel, have you gotten any prophecies lately?"

Rachel shook her head. "I always come straight to you if-" she gagged. "Nevermind, it's coming." She flicked her red curly hair over her shoulder, then her arms dropped to her sides and green smoke spilled out of her mouth and her eyes glowed.

" _Fifteen demigods shall go east_

_To learn wizardry, and stop the rise of a beast_

_The seven of the Giant War_

_The tricksters_

_The hunter_

_The praetor_

_The old goddess_

_The ghost king_

_The healer_

_The gardner_

_Their old enemy works with yours_

_Their relation, lies behind closed doors_ "

Rachel's eyes stopped glowing and the smoke crawled back into her mouth. Annabeth had gotten a paper and pencil from Leo while Rachel spoke the prophecy, and had quickly written it down when it started getting confusing.

She looked up at Chiron and asked, "How did you know that was gonna happen?"  
Chiron smiled, "Hecate told me. Well, not exactly. I'll explain everything in the big house if you all can come now."

Percy's face fell, "But the snowball fight-"

Chiron cut him off, "Percy, I think that this is slightly more important than that."

"I know," he grumbled.

As they all started walking to the big house Reyna spoke, "Well it's not like the boys were going to win anyway."

This sparked an argument. Everyone talked over each other, saying their team won until Leo proposed an idea. "How about a race? If a girl gets there first, they win, and vice versa."

Piper agreed, "You're on."

Everyone started running, leaving Chiron behind as he chuckled at them. Piper and Leo were both in the lead until Leo abruptly stopped for a few moments, then shook his head and started sprinting again. He made it to the Big House right after Piper ran through the door.

Everyone piled inside and sat down as Leo complained, "Hey that's not fair you used your charmspeak!"

Piper smirked, "You never said no powers."

Chiron walked in and looked at Leo, "Sit down child, Piper would've won anyway."

"Ouch," Leo muttered as he sat down in his seat next to Piper's, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"We need to review the prophecy," Chiron announced, even though everyone knew that's why they were there. "The first line is _Fifteen Demigods shall go east_."

"Fifteen's a lot don't you think?" Rachel asked.

Travis answered her, "Yeah it is, but it's still a multiple of three so they're not entirely screwed." This earned a surprised glance from Katie. "What? I listen to Annabeth sometimes."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Chiron you said you talked to Hecate? Did she tell you anything about where 'east' is?"

"She did, Annabeth. It's in Scotland. She told me a lot more, but how about we figure out who's going first. The prophecy said _The seven demigods from the giant war, The tricksters, The hunter, The praetor, The old goddess, The ghost king, The healer, The Gardner._ Which is why I brought you here. It's pretty obvious that you are the fifteen that are going."

Percy and Leo opened their mouths to object, but Rachel cut them off. "Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank are the seven. The tricksters are the Stolls, The hunter is Thalia, The praetor is Reyna, The old goddess, is Caly, The ghost king is Nico, and The Gardner is Katie. The preachy made it pretty easy for us."

"Its always me, why is it always me?" Percy complained. He sunk lower into his chair as Annabeth patted his head.

"It's because you're a strong demigod. It's sucks but, that's just the way it is," she soothed.

"I know everyone's grumpy, but we need to move along," Chiron chided. "Hecate told me that there's a problem with the wizards in England."

"A problem with the what-nows?" Leo asked?

"Wizards. Yes, wizards are real. A long time ago, a handful of mortals with the sight completed a quest for Hecate. She granted them the power to do magic. The power was passed down through their families and now, they have a thriving community all over the world. They hide from mortals just like we do, but they technically are mortals. They call mortals without magic muggles, or for the community here, no-majs. Some Wizards are demigods too. Sometimes descendants of wizards don't have magic, they're called squibs. The opposite of a squib is a muggle-born, a wizard that is born from a muggle family. Usually, muggle-borns have a squib in their family.

"The place you're going to is a school called Hogwarts. The school usually has seven years, from eleven to seventeen. This year there is an eighth year because of a 'complication'. You guys will be in the eighth year. There are four houses that you guys will be sorted into, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor.

"They just had a war, with a guy named, Voldemort, a dark wizard, which is what caused the eighth years. We don't know who he's working with, but we're thinking its either a giant or a titan. You all will go to Hogwarts, and learn magic. When the time is right, you will tell them that you're demigods, and train them to work with weapons other than wands. That's what the prophecy means; the only thing we don't know is the relation between Voldemort and the giant or titan."

"So you're telling me that we have to go to a school called PigPimples?" asked Connor.

"Yes, but don't say that in front of them."

"Are there any demigods at the school?"

"Yes actually, the principal, or headmaster, is a daughter of Athena. And the Nurse is the daughter of Apollo. There also is a lot of kids who are kids of minor gods."

"So when does school start?" Katie asked.

"Damn," Piper said as Thalia and Percy snickered. "I never thought I'd have to go back to school."

"It starts in two weeks. Get packing."

Everyone started walking towards the door when Chiron spoke again. "And Jason, clean up the snow, some of the new campers are slipping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: short chapter but I hope you liked it! the shittiest prophecy ever I know but the story will be good. I have some nice twists.


	3. Chapter 2

"Did you hear there's going to be fifteen new students this year?"

"Did you hear there's going to be fifteen new students this year?" Hermione asked as she sat at the dining table at the Weasley's house, sorting through her old books.

Harry, who was standing across the table, looked baffled. "Only fifteen? Did the war scare them that much?"

Hermione sighed, "No, Harry, there's going to fifteen exchange students from America in our year."  
"Have there ever been exchange students at Hogwarts before?" questioned Ron, who was coming down the stairs with his books.

As he took his seat at the table next to her, Hermione answered. "No not that I know of."

Miss Weasley, who was bustling away in the kitchen, added, "And they're from America too. I didn't think the first exchange students we got would be from so far away."

Harry sat on the other side of Hermione and helped her move her books out of the way as Ginny came down the stairs. She sat down next to him as Hermione handed her her letter from Hogwarts. She opened it and sighed. "I have to take the N.E.W.T. this year."

Hermione opened hers and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll help you study, we have to take ours this year too."

Ron suddenly grabbed his letter from in front of Hermione and ripped it open, "No! Why do we have to take them?"

"They were canceled last year, did you expect something different?" Harry chuckled as Hermione handed him his letter.

"I only hoped they'd been canceled for us," Ron spoke as if he still didn't believe he'd be taking the exam.

"Ronald you must've known better than that. If you were going to go back to school this year to make up the last, there's no reason you shouldn't be taking the exams you were expected to take," Miss Weasley chided as she came out of the kitchen with mashed potatoes. "After breakfast I'm taking all of you shopping for your textbooks, so eat quickly."

As they ate, Ron told Harry, "I guess we'll have to practice quidditch tomorrow."  
Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "Speaking of quidditch, are you still team captain? Even with your absence last year?"

Hermione thought about it while Harry looked at his letter. "Well since last year doesn't really count, I bet he is."

"The letter says I am," Harry updated.

Hermione turned toward him, "Where does it say that?"

"At the bottom of the page. Look you have something there too," Harry noticed. He pointed at the bottom of Hermione's letter, under the words, 'Special Announcement'.

Ginny looked where he was pointing on her own letter and spoke, "Hey, I'm a prefect!"

Hermione looked at where he was pointed and her eyes widened. "I'm Head Girl!" 

"Is that supposed to be surprising," Ron asked. Hermione nudged him.

"That's wonderful Hermione," Ginny exclaimed. "Does it say who Head Boy is?"

Hermione kept reading and grumbled, "Ugh. It's Malfoy. What was McGonnagal thinking?"

Ron grumbled something under his breath as he followed his sister into the kitchen to put his plate away. Harry and Hermione followed.

🅷🔱🅷🔱🅷

"Wow. All we need now is a couple of cocktails and some fancy shrimp stuff," Leo joked.

"Leo we're under age, we can't drink." Katie pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're in a private jet. There should be an exception," was Travis's retort.

They were standing in the middle of the private jet Zeus had gotten for them. It had taken them forever to convince him to get one, but it was worth it.

~Two days ago~

"How are we gonna get there?" Thalia asked. Chiron had explained that they had to go to London, and Hecate had gotten them the textbooks they needed.

"You're gonna fly."

"Absolutely not!" Nico protested. "Zeus is gonna kill me."

"Same!" Percy added.

"He won't we'll work something out with him. And you'll be on a plane full of other people, he won't kill that many people," Chiron reasoned.

"Seriously? We have to fly, and on top of that we have to share space with a bunch of strangers," Percy miffed. "Not only is that not safe, but it's the worst idea I've ever heard."

"Percy, you may be right about the unsafe part, but you need to calm down it'll be okay."

"No he's right, flying commercials sucks," Piper agreed. "I flew commercial once. Definitely the worst traveling experience I've ever had."

Chiron sighed, "Well there's nothing I can do about it, child, take it up with the gods."

"I think we will," Leo stated, and he walked out with Piper and Percy at his heels.

Once they were outside Percy voiced his thoughts, "What are we gonna do?"

Piper rolled her eyes at him, "We're gonna go to Olympus, dumbo."

"Right, I should've got that."  
The three demigods walked to the hill and out of the camp bounds. They waited by the street for a few minutes, and eventually a taxi showed up. Right before it drove past them, Percy called it over.

They hoped inside the cab, "Empire state building please." Piper laced her words with charmspeak.

When they got there, Leo realized they had no money, but Piper was already convincing the driver they paid him beforehand. They got out of the car and ran into the building before he could think otherwise.

They were in the elevator, bound for the 600th floor when they realized that they had no idea what they were doing.

"We're just gonna get yelled at," Leo fretted.

"Maybe not if we ask nicely," Percy proposed, looking at Piper.

"Nope. I got us here and I ain't gonna risk getting killed. They like you Perc'. Since you saved the world and all."

"No more time for discussion, we're here. It's your time to shine Percy," Leo announced as he shoved them out the elevator doors.

They waited outside the throne room until Zeus summoned them in. "Why are you here?" he sounded annoyed.

"Well if you don't know we have yet another quest to go on, and this one envolved flying," Percy started. Zeus nodded for him to continue. "Chiron said we were going to be flying commercial, and we were thinking that it's a horrible idea."

Zeus waved his hand. "There's a private jet for 20 people in Camp Half-Blood. Is that good enough?"

Percy looked surprised. "Okay then."

Zeus was about to ask them to leave when he remembered something. "Wait if you're leaving, when's next game night?"  
Game night was some Posiden had forced on his brothers, where the three of them, along with their kids, meet up at Olympus and bonded. Bonded was a loose term, game nights usually consisted of board games, food, and Zeus losing at games and being a father. They usually had one every other Sunday.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? You guys figure it out."

Zeus sighed, "Fine, I'll ask Posiden."

They left the throne room, and Piper scammed another taxi. When they walked back into Camp, Annabeth and Jason were waiting for them.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked.

Percy smiled, "My uncle loves me."

"Actually, he seemed low-key pissed off before, I think he just didn't want to deal with Percy's tantrums," Piper exposed.

Annabeth laughed. "Well it's cool. Come on, everybody else is inside."

~Present~

Now they were inside, and Argus was in the cockpit, getting ready to fly. Leo went in there to explore it, and was sent out shortly for touching too many things.

Everybody buckled themselves into their seats, which were all around the same table. There were seven seats on each side, and one head seat, which Annabeth instinctively took.

Nico, Hazel, and Percy had their eyes closed and hands clenched for the entirety of the take-off, whilst Thalia was only scared for the first bit.

They fooled around for most of the flight, which was around seven hours long. Since they left after dinner, they fell asleep around two in the morning and slept for an hour.

The fifteen demigods were very grumpy when they were woken up to go to their hotel room at 3:00 A.M. They didn't make it to their bedrooms; they walked into the sweet and passed out, leaving Argus to lug their suitcases in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Still short, but again still background. But hey this might actually be more than ten chapters. I need to figure out more plot to this, since I only have the same vague vision that I had three years ago. So far I think it'll be alright


	4. Chapter 3

Leo got hit in the face with a pillow. Katie threw Piper another one, and Leo ran as fast as he could to the other side of the room. But he was caught.

"Will you guys stop fooling around? We need to leave now if we're gonna catch the train, and we have to figure out how to get there too," Annabeth ordered.

Piper and Leo both dropped the pillows and spoke in unison, "Yes, mom."

Percy snorted at that, and got a punch in the shoulder from Annabeth in return. He walked over to the counter in the suite, where Argus had dropped all their suitcases, or trunks as they called them here. They were actually trunks, they were easier to keep in their rooms than suitcases. Percy lugged one outside, where Will and Thalia carried it down to the cab.

Katie helped Piper and Leo clean up, and Calypso joined them. The Stolls went to wake up Reyna and Nico, who had both gone into rooms when Annabeth had woken them up before. Hazel, Frank and Jason were helping load the cab.

A few minutes later, everybody was piled into the huge cab, which was a bus. The driver was minding his own business, so Annabeth IM'ed Chiron, to let him know they were on their way to the train station.

When they finally made it to the train station, everybody hauled their trunks into trolleys and waited for Annabeth to tell them what to do. Chiron had told them to go to Platform nine and three-quarters, which, notably, did not exist.

"So where do we go?" Nico asked.

Hazel answered her brother, "What about the column between nine and ten? That would be the closest."

Katie nodded, "It's our best bet, we should check it out."

They walked over to the platform when Thalia spoke, "I think you were right. Look at the people over there, just watch." She pointed towards some red-haired people, a girl, a boy, and a woman that was most likely their mom. For a moment, they stood there, then the girl took a running start at the barrier, and disappeared. The boy did the same afterwards.

"I'll try it first, if you want," Leo offered.

When Annabeth nodded, he pushed his trolley over, and ran straight at the wall, then disappeared. Piper, and Percy went immediately afterwards, and Annabeth went last to make sure everybody got across safely.

The other side had a wall that said '9 and ¾" and a huge train called the Hogwarts express. They were a little early, so not many people were there besides them. The red haired people they saw were getting on to the train.

The demigods followed, and found a cabin that had a table down the middle and fit all of them, kind of like the plane. They sat down and ate the snacks that Annabeth had packed for them, and she made them change into their cloaks right before they fell asleep.

🔱🅷🔱🅷🔱

Hermione hopped out of the train after Ron, and immediately saw a familiar face.

"Hagrid!" she called.

Hagrid stumbled over and greeted them. "I'd love to talk but I've got to get to the first years. Do me a favor, I'm sure ya know about the exchange students," at Hermione's nod he continued. "Make sure they get to Hogwarts okay."

Hermione nodded, and as Hagrid left she pulled Ron over and asked, "Have you seen the exchange students?"

"How would I know what they look like?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They have American accents, they're different." She saw some people, about her age coming off the Hogwarts Express and added, "Look, I think that's them."

Ron followed her gaze, and Ginny and Harry joined them. "Well that's nice," was all Ron said.

Harry started talking about quidditch while they waited for the carriages to arrive. Eventually, one of the girls in the group of Americans walked over. She had brown choppy hair, with little braids thrown around it, and had slightly brown skin. Her eyes seemed to change color from green to brown.

"Hi, I'm Piper, one of the exchange students. I was wondering if you knew how to get to the castle?" she asked Hermione.

"Oh, I'm Hermione, and to get to the castle we have to wait for the carriages to show up. They'll be here soon. So you're from America right?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, my friends and I live in New Jersey. It's not the most famous state, but it's right by New York. We go to NYC a lot when we get bored."

"Oh that's cool. Have you ever traveled before? I've never left England and Scotland."

"Yeah actually, I went to Greece and Rome. And I did live in California before I moved to New Jersey."

"You're lucky," Hermione commented. "I've always wanted to travel."

"I used to travel all over the states, but it wasn't always fun," Piper disagreed.

Hermione nodded. "Well, we always want what we can't have, right? I'll see you at the sorting, I think you will be getting sorted." She walked off to the carriages that had just arrived.

Piper walked back to the rest of the demigods. "We have to get in the carriages," she told them.

They nodded and started getting in. Jason, Frank, Annabeth, Hazel, Percy, Leo and Piper all got into the same one, Leo getting in last and having to sit on the floor.

"What took you so long?" he asked, leaning against Piper's legs.

"I was talking to her. Her name's Hermione, and she seems cool."

The rest of the ride consisted of a leg fight between Piper and Percy, with Leo in the middle trying to avoid them. Annabeth herded them out of the carriage and into the castle. They followed everyone into the main hall, where a hat was sitting on a stool singing about sorting people into their houses.

A bunch of kids who looked about eleven got sorted into their houses, and the demigods got the gist of it. After all the kids got sorted, and they were still standing at the back of the hall, a lady with a hat, Headmaster McGonagall stood up and spoke again, "As I am sure most of know, this year we have fifteen exchange students in the eighth year. The first exchange students Hogwarts has ever recieved. Now, it's their turn to be sorted." She started to call out names, "Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth walked up to the stool and had the hat placed on her head. " _Oooh, very smart. But very brave too, been through a lot I see."_ The hat spoke inside her head. "Gryffindor!" it announced. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat by the girl, who Piper had talked to, Hermione.

"Di Angelo, Nico." Nico quickly got sorted into Slytherin. He sat at the very edge of the table, hoping for another one of his friends to be sorted there too.

"Gardner, Katie." After some thought, she got Hufflepuff.

"Grace, Jason." He sat there for a minute, waiting for the hat to decide between Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and eventually got put into Ravenclaw.

"Grace, Thalia." The hat barely touched her head before it shouted "Slytherin!" Nico sighed in relief when she sat by him.

"Jackson, Percy." " _So loyal. But your scars are deep._ Gryffindor!"

"Levesque, Hazel." The hat didn't say anything as it sat on her head, and after about 30 seconds it yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

"McLean, Piper." Piper blinked when the hat spoke to her, " _You are very hard to read. Loyal, yet brave, and smart too. But I have to say,_ Slytherin!" Piper thought about what the hat had said as she sat on the other side of Nico.

"Olympian, Calypso." That was the last name Leo had helped pick out for her, since she had to have one. The hat sat on her head for two short seconds and announced her a Hufflepuff.

"Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna." For a while the hat sat quietly on her head. Then after two minutes, it screamed, "Slytherin!"

"Solace, Will." Barely five seconds passed before the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!"

"Stoll, Connor." To everyone's surprise but Travis's, Connor got Ravenclaw.

"Stoll, Travis." Travis quickly joined his brother at the Ravenclaw table.

"Valdez, Leo." The hat took its time, waiting about three minutes until shouting "Gryffindor!"

"Zhang, Frank." The hat touched the top of his head and screamed "Hufflepuff!"

Professor McGonagall spoke again, congratulating the exchange students and telling them that they should feel free to ask their housemates any questions they had, and to feel at home.

When the feast appeared, Leo was amazed and kept trying to figure out how the food appeared, until Annabeth reminded him it was a school of magic.

"Aww, I thought it was- wait that wouldn't work because the plates didn't move..." Leo rambled on about the mechanics that could have gone into the table making it work.

Annabeth chuckled and rested her head on Percy's shoulder, while he was having a staring contest with Piper, across the room. A ghost floated between them and made them both lose. "Dang it," Percy said.

Annabeth laughed. "I know that quests usually suck but, I think this one's gonna be fun."


	5. Chapter 4

Draco had barely been aware of McGonagall speaking again until Pansy had nudged him. Good thing she did too, because the Professor was announcing the Head Boy and Head Girl.

He only caught on to the names, “Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.”

_ Shit. _

Draco could tell by Pansy’s forced clapping and the death glare Harry and Ron gave him from across the room that they were thinking the same thing. But he stood up politely, gave a cocky smirk to his house and walked over to McGonagall to shake hands with Hermione.

“Guess we’ll be working closely together this year, Granger,” he tried.

Hermione wasn’t having it. “Don’t. Don’t make small talk. How about this, a mutual respect? Nothing more. We’re both smart and have drive and know what we’re doing, so all the responsibility won’t be on me, which is more than I could hope for. I can respect you for that. But we are  _ not _ going to act like nothing happened. I’m willing to accept apologies, if they’re sincere. But erasing everything, is  _ not _ going to work with me. Got it?”

Draco nodded, “Got it.”

The smile McGonnagal gave them as they let go of each other let them know that they weren’t overheard.

“Now as most of you may know, the complications of last year left the 7th years a choice to come back to finish their education or not. Most of them did come back as 8th years, but as you are aware, the dormitories only have rooms for 7 years. Therefore, a new tower was built for all of the eight years. You will share one common room, and due to...complications with the year’s mental health, each house will have just one room for all the students. I expect no fights, and especially not from the people I trust, understood?” McGonnagal asked, the last part obviously directed towards Draco and Hermione. They both have curt nods to each other from across the room, and the Headmistress smiled with satisfaction. “Wonderful. Have a great year students!”

As the kids started filing out of the Great Hall after their prefects, Hermione was told where the new common room was and started leading their group there, everyone seemed grouped together with their houses as they walked except the demigods. 

Ron turned to Hermione as she led the way, “Are you gonna be okay working with Malfoy?”

“Oh yes, it’ll be fine. I can do my job without getting personal feelings involved,” she answered.

“What would those feelings be?” Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, “I think, contrary to what you and Harry believe, that if he were to sincerely apologize for the past, we could move on, and maybe even be friends. But you two are hell bent on keeping a grudge until the grave.”

“Hermione! It’s Malfoy! Why would  _ you  _ ever want to forgive him, of all people?” Harry questioned.

“Because I have a heart! He’s still a person Harry! And it’s up to him anyway. All I’m saying is, if he apologizes, I’m listening. And that’s an if.”

Harry seemed to settle this with himself as he walked behind her, and Ron decided to move past it and ask another question. “What do you reckon McGonnagal meant by ‘complications with the year’s mental health?’ And what does it have to do with sleeping in one room?”

“I think she meant, if you were to have a truly terrifying dream of spiders eating you,” Ron shuddered, “and you were woken up by that, you are free to climb into bed with me to calm yourself down.”

Ron smirked, “I like that arrangement.” Hermione hummed in response.

Harry smiled as he poked his head in between them, “Make sure to remember there are other people in the room though.”

Hermione laughed as Ron realized, “Oh hey, this is another great thing about Ginny being a year younger than me!” Harry punched him in the shoulder.

The laughter echoed down the hall, straight into Draco’s ears, bringing back all of his remorse, the well-scripted apologizes he’d practiced so many times in the mirror, in which he’d taken full responsibility for his actions and deeds, never blaming them on his father or the Dark Lord because that wasn’t fair to them. The three Gryffindors, and many others, who he’d hurt. It was his fault and nobody else’s, and if he ever wanted to be a good person again he was gonna have to work up the courage to apologize, sincerely, as Hermione had put it.

“Draco? Are you even listening to me?” Pansy snapped in his face a couple times and had to tug on his arm before he was completely out of his stupor. She gave him a teasing smile and lowered her voice, “You know, if we’re gonna keep this up, you have to act the part too.”

Of course. Pansy was his best friend, and the only one Draco could trust. The only person who knew his simple secret. The same simple secret that would’ve had him ripped to shreds by his family.

His father and Aunt Bellatrix certainly would’ve disowned him if they knew, tossed him aside like he never mattered to them anyway. Or maybe even killed him, and said that they were sparing the world from an abomination. It was scary how such a trivial thing as the fact that Draco was more to men than women (or being completely honest, just men) could start such a war in their family. 

However, Draco’s father and aunt were gone now. And some insane instinct told him maybe, just maybe, his mother was more accepting than them. He’d tried multiple ways to figure it out. Telling her about protests on the muggle news, or some kids at school, but Narcissa was always as cool as ever. The most aggression he got was a slight clench in the jaw, the most sympathy a slight soften in her eyes that she usually only got when talking about Andromeda, that no one else would notice but him.

With his family being the way they were, Draco knew he couldn’t tell anyone, couldn’t risk it. But during a really bad week in 5th year, Pansy has asked him out. They were friends of course, even then she was the closest one she had that actually knew how to use their brain. And Draco didn’t know what to do, because he didn’t want to lose her, but there was only one other option anyway.

His memory of that day is pretty blurry, but he remembers a few things precisely. Draco remembers breaking down and crying at the foot of his bed, and Pansy comforting him, whispering words of encouragement in his ears, slowly coaxing the truth out of him. He doesn’t remember his word choice, but he remembers the exact look on her face when it clicked and she understood. They way she widened her eyes, the slight O-shape of her mouth, and the realization, horror, and bone-crushing sympathy that coursed through her in that moment. He remembers the millisecond in which he thought the horror was meant for him, that he lost his best friend anyway, that she was just another person who would hate him for something about himself that he couldn’t control. He remembers thinking that it was okay, because no one could hate him more than himself.

Draco remembers Pansy gently pulling his hands away from his face and wiping away his tears, giving him a small smile of acceptance and no words for the moment, but that was enough to let him know that she was the one. The one person he could trust. The one person that could give him the sense of security he never felt around his family. The one person he could put his guard down in front of. 

So the choked sobs and tears had continued, Pansy continued wiping them away and pushing his hair out of his face. Hugging him and telling him it would be okay. She told him a lot of things that day, most along the lines of “I don’t care,” and “Lots of pure blood families are like yours, and they all need to change,” but it all blurs together when he thinks about it. There was only one sentence that he still remembered exactly. “I will  _ never  _ let them hurt you.”

And that was how they ended up here, holding hands and talking and smiling at each other. None of it was forced, they did love each other after all, but not in the way everyone else saw it. Because for the past two years, everyone else had seen them as a couple. 

It seemed like the best option, to keep other girls away from him and to keep anyone from knowing. And it wasn’t hard, they spent a lot of time together by default. The hard part was remembering the periodical flirty glances they were supposed to throw at each other, or the occasional sneaking off to snog in a storage closet when in reality they were just throwing quills at each other. But they were making it work.

Since that night, Pansy and Draco had only gotten closer. In some ways, it helped their fake relationship, like Draco freely falling asleep on her lap, or cuddling on the couch while studying. But it was mostly for them. The closeness reminded Draco that he was safe around her, and Pansy would do anything to make sure he remembered that. They were closer than Draco thought possible, even with best friends. He had cried in front of Pansy than anyone else in his life, and he planned on keeping it that way. He’d learned to braid her hair and even do her make-up without making her look like a clown, which she was very proud of. But most of all, he learned to accept himself.

It took almost a full year to get rid of his internalized homophobia that only existed because of his father. It took that long for him to stop punishing himself for things that were beyond his control. And it took constant reminders that he was loved from Pansy to keep him from doing it again. 

Just last summer, after the war when his father was imprisoned, they realized that Draco had a choice now. He could tell his mother, and if things went the right way, he wouldn’t have to hide anymore. It was thanks to Pansy he was dropping hints left and right all summer, waiting for some reaction. 

She could probably tell what he was thinking about, because just then she squeezed his hand softy. “Hey, don’t worry about her. If it comes to it, I’ll come home with you for Christmas and flat-out ask her myself.”

Draco smiled, “You would do that?”

“As long as it wouldn’t put you in danger. My first and foremost goal for that past three years has been keeping you safe. You know that.”

“I know. And I’ll never stop owing you for it.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “You can’t owe me for having basic human decency.”

Draco was ready to fight her on that, but they had reached the new common room by then, and they were distracted by how  _ different _ it was. 

The Slytherin common room was a truly terrifying place, but somehow still homey. There were skulls and chains and swords left and right, and it was in the dungeons after all. But this room...anyone could tell the main point was unity.

It was circular and slightly bigger than the old common room, with 3 steps completing one side of the circle leading from the entry into the actual room. There was a huge window overlooking the lake and the forbidden forest on the right, with four tables with two chairs each lined up against it. The fireplace was on the left side with what they assumed were the bathroom doors on either side, parallel to the window, and had a huge Hogwarts crest hung above it. Right across from where they were standing was a bulletin board, for announcements and such. There were two big couches on either side of the fireplace, two comfy rocking chairs in front of it, four bean bags on a rug in the middle of the room, and a sofa next to a coffee machine underneath the bulletin board. Besides the entrance there were four other doors, each holding a spiral staircase heading up to the single room for that house. Gryffindor was on the left next to the entrance, Slytherin on the right, Ravenclaw on the right next to the bulletin board wall and Hufflepuff on the left of the bulletin board wall. All of the doors had the house's banner above it. But it was the colors that explained unity.

Two chair cushions for each color, blue, yellow, red and green. One bean bag each. The streamers bunching up on the center of the ceiling with their tails pinned around the edge were blue, yellow, red and green. The accents on the rug and the furniture were gold, silver, black and bronze. When McGonnagal said no fights, she had meant it.

Most of the eighth years headed up to their rooms, but the demigods stayed to discuss their game plan.

“Chiron said to tell them when the time is right, and that we’ll know when that is. So until then, study hard, and make friends. Just have fun guys, you know it’s important to have fun when you’re on quests,” Annabeth suggested.

“Is it really?” Reyna questioned. Of course, New Rome had probably never heard of having fun on their quests, everything must be done to the point to ensure victory.

Percy laughed, “Oh definitely. If you might die, you wanna have good memories don’t you? After Tartarus, I’ll never stop being thankful for Leo’s tofu tacos.”

Leo shrugged, “I’m literally the best chef ever, how could you not?”

Everyone chuckled at that and bid each other goodnight before heading up to their dorms. 

After a while of goofing around and getting to know the rest of the Gryffindors, and a lot of sweets, everyone had finally gone to shower and gotten into their beds. Right now it was just Leo, Percy and Annabeth, and they all sat in their pajamas on Leo’s bed, which was all the way to the right, against the back wall. 

“She really said, ‘complications with the year’s mental health’ when she could’ve just said severe PTSD and nightmares,” Leo said as Percy got the water out of his hair and threw it out the window. 

Annabeth smiled as Percy turned to do the same to her. She knew the arrangement had been made for her. Back at camp, the nightmares didn’t get better when she woke up. She’d lay awake staring at the ceiling listening to her siblings snore, but it wasn’t as calming as before. She didn’t say anything for the first couple weeks, but she figured that Percy was having the same problem when she saw the light flicker on in Cabin 3 at four in the morning. So she said “screw it,” and went there. And finally got her first restful night in weeks. 

In just a couple weeks, she lived in Cabin 3. There was no denying it. All of her clothes and belongings were there, she slept there every night, but she was still Counselor of Cabin 6. An Ares kid brought it up with her once, but all it took was a glare and they shut up. No one asked about again. The rule for two people not being alone in a Cabin was revoked by Chiron when it came to Percy and Annabeth, just like the staying-at-your-own-table rule was revoked for most who fought in the wars.

Percy shaped the water into a heart, and then a stunningly precise replica of Riptide, then threw it out the window when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He had gotten better at controlling water over the summer, practicing with Annabeth’s instructions. Leo had also branded it waterbending in honor of his favorite TV show, Avatar: The Last Airbender, which actually ended up being one of the main guides for both Percy and Leo’s “powers”. 

Percy started Dutch braiding Annabeth’s hair as she read, occasionally responding to Leo’s outrage directed towards The Hunger Games.

“WOAH, WAIT SHE’S DEAD?!” Leo yelped as Annabeth suppressed her smile. She knew who he was talking about and it was most definitely not a smiling matter, although his reaction was funny enough.

Percy groaned, “No spoilers! I'm reading it once Jason’s finished with book one, and I swear if you Piper, Nico or Will spoil it, I will kill you.”

Leo laughed as Percy finished the second braid, and Annabeth ushered them both into bed. Percy’s bed was next to Leo’s and her’s was next to his, with Hermione’s on the other side. 

She did fall asleep. For maybe 30 minutes. But then the bubbles in Tartarus swallowed her, and she woke up choking on plain air. So Annabeth immediately slid under the covers next to Percy, who had obviously never fallen asleep in the first place as he curled his arms around her. His lips brushed against her neck comfortingly as her eyes fluttered closed. She snuggled further into his arms and drifted into a dreamless oblivion.

🅷🔱🅷🔱🅷

“You know Chiron said that we have to have fun too,” Leo brought up.

The fifteen demigods were sitting by the lake, well fourteen since Percy was swimming. It had been two weeks since school started, and Leo had looked up a lot about the sport they played here, quidditch. He, Piper, and the Stolls really wanted to try out, but they knew they had to have Annabeth’s permission to do so, or else they could be endangering the mission or some crap.

Annabeth turned her head to him, “Leo, I’m not gonna stop you guys from trying out for quidditch. Chiron did sy to have fun, so go ahead.”

Piper looked surprised, “Wait really?”

Annabeth nodded, “Just don’t break anything.”

“No promises,” Connor sang out.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and realized it had been fifteen minutes since Percy had come up. “Can someone get Percy out of the water? They’re some people over there, they’ll get suspicious if he doesn't show up soon.”

“Does it really matter? I mean we are supposed to tell them eventually and how are we supposed to know when?” Katie asked as Travis yelled into the water.

As Percy arose, Jason answered, “I’m guessing we wait till someone or something shows up. It’s not gonna be monsters because of the charms and spells, but it could be what's-his-name, Voldie or whoever he’s working with.”  
“Who do you suspect it could be, from our side?” Reyna questioned.

Will spoke up, “Chiron said it's either a titan or a giant.”  
“It’ll probably be a leader,” Nico commented on his boyfriend’s statement. “So it could be Kronos or Porphyrion. Maybe Gaea’s involved, considering the Giants.”

“If she is,” Thailia turned towards Percy, “Lets try not to wake up our evil great grandmother this time.”

“Hey we’ve been through this,” Percy complained, “It was an accident.”

“An accident that almost ended the world,” Frank countered.

“But hey, just an accident,” Hazel chuckled.

Percy dried himself off and sat beside Annabeth. He leaned in for a kiss, but Annabeth stopped him by putting a hand in his face, “You’re not getting out of your homework this time.” 

Percy groaned, “But why does Defence Against the Dark Arts matter, if I have a sword?” 

“Not everything you encounter is gonna be something you can kill with your pen, Perc,” Calypso noted.

Percy mumbled and pulled out the wand Hecate had given him, a chestnut with a dragon-heartstring core. It had delicate swirls carved into the wood, and was about eleven inches long.

He stared at it for a couple of moments, then realized he had no idea what he was doing and turned to Annabeth. “What was the homework again?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, “No Percy I’m gonna wait until you remember.”

Percy immediately turned to Leo who spoke without Percy asking. “Just perfecting the Boggart thing.” Annabeth looked at him disapprovingly. “Hey he would’ve never figured it out on his own,” Leo said as he shrugged.

“That’s mean,” Percy complained as he tried to remember the charm. The school had decided that besides the tests usually taken in the seventh year, the year would mostly consist of mastering spells that had already been learnt. This was partially because of the demigods, but also because if so many of the kids survived the war, they had obviously learned what they had to to get by. “It’s something like ridiculous, right? Riddikulus!” he shouted, doing the hand movement that had been shown earlier in class.

Annabeth made him do it a couple of more times before she was satisfied. By the time he had finished, Hermoine, Harry, Ron and Ginny had walked over and were talking to Piper. Leo, Annabeth, and Percy had gotten to know them a lot better while living with them, and the others had hung out with them in classes and some other times. They were becoming friends quickly, and they seemed to be people that they could trust. 

“Hey, do you guys know a guy named Draco?” Piper asked. As soon as she did, Thalia, Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes dramatically. 

“Has he been giving you trouble?” Hermione asked.

“Of course he has, Hermione,” Harry cut in. “He's an arse, it’s what he does.”

“Preach!” Thalia called from her spot on the floor next to Nico.

Piper looked at the girl who was a couple of feet away from her, and looked at Nico who shrugged.

“No, he’s not. He’s talked to Piper and I a little bit, and Nico seems to be fine with him. But for some reason Thalia hates his guts, and we have no idea why.” Reyna responded.

“The kid gives me creepy vibes,” She described.

Nico pretended to look hurt, “I’m the one who gets creepy vibes from people, not you. Trying to replace your cousin isn’t nice, Thalia.” 

Thalia pushed him playfully and he rolled over once into his boyfriend's lap. “Doctor, I’m hurt!” he faked.

Will looked at him and announced, “It’s too late, he’s gone.” Nico pretended to faint and then snuggled up against Will and took a nap.

Ginny laughed as Katie noticed, “Didn’t we tell Nico to cut down on the naps?”

Travis turned away from his brother and answered, “Well at least he isn’t falling asleep in class. This is the best you’re gonna get.”

While they were talking, Leo was trying to explain quidditch to Jason, Hazel and Frank and failing, “I give up, you’ll never understand.” 

“I just don’t understand what the point of the flying ball is, what was it called, the snitch?” Frank pondered.

Harry and Ron walked over and sat down next to them. “Are you trying to explain quidditch?” Ron asked.

“Yea, we didn’t have it back at home, but Piper, Connor, Travis and I were thinking about trying out,” Leo explained.

“Tryouts, that’s what I forgot,” Harry mumbled.

“Huh?”

“I’m the captain of the Gryffindor team, and I thought I had everything in order so far, but I forgot to schedule the tryouts.”

“Oh yeah Hermione told me to remind you about that,” Ron remembered. 

“Thanks,” Harry spoke sarcastically. 

Ron just nodded. “Well if you’re having trouble explaining the snitch, I can help. The whole point of it is pretty much to end the game. It’s also worth a hundred and fifty points. The Seeker, Harry in Gryffindor’s case, has to catch it.”

“That makes sense,” Hazel commented.

Jason looked at Leo, “Why couldn’t you have just said that?” Leo facepalmed hard at this.

“What position were you going to try out for Leo?” Harry questioned.

“Chaser,”

“Oh that’s just perfect. There’s only one spot open, since the others are Ginny and Dean,” Harry recalled. “You’ll have to practice, but hopefully you’ll make it. You could practice with us if you’d like.”

Leo smiled, “Sounds good.”

“Feels good,” Connor whispered under his breath before asking, “Do you know if there’s any spots for chasers and beaters on the Ravenclaw team?”

“Yeah I think so. Padma and Patil said they might try out this year, but there’s three spots,” Ron reported. “As of Beaters, both spots are open.”

“I heard Draco’s the captain of Slytherin,” Piper added. “He told me that I could try for chaser, but the beaters, Keeper and Seeker are taken.”

“I think you’d be a good chaser,” Ginny shared. “You’re gonna be hard to beat.”

Piper smirked, “That’s what I’ll be going for.”

“Why does everyone want to try out for a chaser?” Travis complained. “I’m the only one going for beater.”

“The real question is why isn’t anyone else trying out?” Leo pondered. “Percy, Nico, Hazel, and Thalia are afraid of heights but everybody else is a baby.”

“Bold words coming from a baby,” Katie commented.

Leo stuck his tongue out at her as Hermione said, “You’re only proving her point.”

Leo nodded, “True dat.”

“Dat? Americans are weird,” Ginny stated. 

“It’s slang,” Annabeth explained. “Americans don’t like using actual english anymore.”

Hermione laughed as Will woke Nico up. “We should head toward the castle, it’s getting dark,” he reasoned.

As they walked to their common room, Harry decided he was going to have his tryouts after Slytherin's next week. The Stolls, Piper, Leo, Harry, Ron and Ginny made plans to practice quidditch on the weekend and after class somedays. 

Once they got inside Will gave Nico, who had never woken up, to Piper and Reyna, who hauled him up the stairs to their dormitory. Thalia walked with them and eventually picked him up when she decreed that they were walking to slow. 

“This boy sleeps like a child of Hypnos,” Thalia commented under her breath.

Once they finally got up to the room, Thalia plopped him on her bed, not wanting to walk all the way over to his. Draco had been sitting on his bed across from Nico’s reading a book, and raised his eyebrows at the passed out boy. 

“Don’t ask,” Reyna advised, tucking Nico in so he wouldn’t have back problems when he woke up. The way Thalia dropped him, he looked like a spider.

The three girls said bye to Draco and headed downstairs to sit on the couch. The only people who were there at the moment were the demigods, and most of them were practicing spells or finishing up homework.

Piper turned to Reyna, “You like Draco? Right?”

Reyna only nodded in response, but had her head tilted down. If her ears slightly getting redder wasn’t a sign, Piper’s godly side decided to make an assumption.“You  _ like _ him don’t you?”

The brunette paused, but then decided there was no lying and nodded. “They said I’d fall in love with a mortal. I stopped thinking about anyone in that way but Draco. It was just different, then again I’m cursed.” Reyna paused, “I feel horrible, Harry hates him and Thalia does too, but for some reason I like him?”

“You know people can change,” Thalia informed as she walked into the room.. “So can their minds. He can’t be too much of a jerk if you like him.”

“I liked Jason.”

“Ok that was uncalled for!” Jason scoffed from the blue bean bag from where he was listening.

Thalia and Reyna laughed as Jason went on, “I feel harassed! And hurt! And targeted! And-”

“Utterly betrayed!” Leo pitched in.

“Utterly betrayed!” Jason repeated. Everyone was laughing at this point. 

The next day, after classes, they were by the Forbidden Forest side of the lake where the shady trees would keep them covered when the Iris Message appeared. Annabeth, always prepared, dug out a darchama and threw it in, accepting the call.

What they received was a sleep deprived burrito blanket Rachel who looked super pale, and ready to throw her hairbrush in the eye of anyone who speaks to her.

“Rache, you okay? You look a little sick,” Percy said cautiously.

“I am sick! And I’m mad about it! I got a cold from one of the campers, and on top of that I delivered a prophecy and sent some fifteen-year-old on a quest for something that I can’t even remember, because right after delivering it, I threw up and passed out! I’m this close to punching Malcom in the nose if he tells me to stay in bed one more time.”

“Your fingers are touching,” Travis pointed out.

“No, they’re not.”

“Yes, they-”

“Whatever! I’m pissed, and bored, so I wanted to check up on you. I also wanted to know if any of you knew why Oracle smoke tastes like rotten limes? It’s disgusting and it's sour and I want to change it but I don’t know how. I’d ask Apollo but he’s on a quest of his own as punishment, I heard he doesn’t look too hot ethier.”

Thalia shook her head, “He must be struggling.”

“Of course he is, they probably gave him the hardest things to do,” Calypso reasoned.

“No, having to wake up and be ugly everyday, especially when you’ve been Apollo all your life? What a curse. I feel so bad. They made him human?” Thalia asked.

Rachel nodded, “That’s what I heard. He’ll be okay, his biggest problem is probably gonna be acne anway.”

Percy smiled, “I never had acne.”

Annabeth nodded, “Most demigods don’t. The godly blood.”

The redhead sighed, “Lucky. Anyway, how’s it going?”

“All good. We made some new friends, got settled in. Learned a lot of magic. Piper’s already trying to play matchmaker for Reyna,” Annabeth replied.

“Ooh! What do they look like?”

Piper pitched in while Reyna blushed, “Tall, platinum blonde, green eyes, hot. But everyone hates him, so that kinda sucks.”

“Oof.”

Leo chirped up, “Nothing bad has happened yet, so we’re just studying and hanging out. You know, with these forests, I would’ve thought there’d be monsters here sooner, since the Big Three’s children’s auras are supposed to be huge.”  
Everyone nodded along until they realized, and then they all turned to glare at Leo. His eyes widened. “I just jinxed us didn’t I?”

Reyna put out her hand, “I want ten bucks if monsters come under two minutes.”

It only took thirty seconds -and less than that for Leo to get the money and press it into Reyna’s palm- for the hellhounds to appear. Three, all of them pretty big with sharp teeth.

“Okay, bye-bye Rachel, talk to you later!” Travis said quickly, throwing his arm through the mist and reaching into his backpack for his knife. Thanks to Annabeth’s prep, they all had weapons on them.

It took maybe fifteen minutes for them to take them down. Will had a small scratch on his arm, and Percy had a small bite on his ankle, but other than that they were fine. Percy stepped into the lake and healed himself, Will just slapped on a bandage. But as Piper and Annabeth withdrew their daggers from the last one and watched it disintegrate, they realized there was a slight problem.

Draco and Pansy, and Harry and Ginny were taking walks together by the lake. And all of them saw. 

Harry was the first one to speak. He looked at Percy and asked, “Is that a sword?”

Percy chuckled, “What this, no!” He threw Riptide into the water and willed it to appear in his pocket. “All I have is a pen!”

Then all eyes turned to Annabeth. “What?” she asked.

Ginny and Draco both responded, “You’re cleaning a dagger!” while Percy, Jason and Nico all called out, “You’re the leader!”

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stopped panicking. “This was gonna happen sooner or later.” She tossed the cloth to Piper so she could clean her dagger, slid her own into her backpack and stood up again. “We have a little story for you guys. Do you believe in myths?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You can see the sharp contrast in my writing, and not just in the length. My writings got much better since I last updated this story. I'm so proud of myself for finally working up a good storyline for this, because it's literally been in the works for 3-4 years now. Well, comment, vote, and hopefully you liked it! Gay Draco for the win!


End file.
